Kakuzu recieves some respect
by Redscarletpoodle27
Summary: Kakuzu has had enough of Hidans disrespect, so he decides to teach him a lesson. Hidan is not gonna like it. Spanking style. WARNING: NON CONSENSUAL SPANKING ONE SHOT


**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. **

**This is a oneshot. Oh and WARNING: if you didnt see it before. Spanking.**

"KAKUZUUUUUUU." Hidan yelled trying to get his attention. He could be heard throughout the whole base. "Kakuzu please. I want it. I want it. I want it." Hidan said giving him puppy dog eyes. Kakuzu didn't turn to acknowledge Hidan at all. He instead sighed.

"Hidan, would you shut up. I am not giving it back to you unless you promise to leave Deidara alone." When Kakuzu didn't receive a response he turned to see Hidan laughing. "Oh. So you thought it was funny how you forced Deidara to do that to Sasoris puppets. Well because of that you got him in trouble with him. And you know what happened to him." Kakuzu said to see if Hidan knew. Apparently he didn't know, so he shook his head. "Well you got his clay taken away from him and you know how much he loves it. So you are not getting your scythe back until you promise to behave."

Hidan was quick to make that commitment. "I promise. I promise. Please can I have it back." Hidan said pleading.

"Not that easily. Two things. Go apologize to Deidara and behave for two days then you can get your scythe back." Kakuzu said turning back around to the task he was doing.

"But, But, But-" He saw Kakuzu shake his head back and forth not wanting a response. "YOU BASTARD. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! You're not my father. I don't have to listen to you. Why am I listening to you? YOU STUPID OLD MISER." With that screamed Kakuzu stood up and towered over Hidan.

"Mind repeating that?" Kakuzu eyes thin.

"Haha you don't scare me." Hidan said voice a little shaky.

"Oh, no? Well you will be when I am through with you." Kakuzu said the grabbed Hidan by the arm and roughly dragged him over to his bed. He sat down on the bed and pulled Hidan over his lap.

"KAKUZU! What the hell are you doing?" Hidan said flailing around and kicking his legs trying to escape.

Kakuzu didn't listen to him. "If I were you I would SHUT UP NOW." Hidans mouth shut immediately too scared to argue with Kakuzu. Hidan tried to wiggle out of Kakuzus lap but was stopped by the first smack.

"AHHHH." Hidan yelped as Kakuzus palm made contact with his butt. "KAKUZU STOPPPP."

"No Hidan. You have had this coming for a long time now." SMACK. Hidan realized he was on the brink of tears.

"Please Kakuzu I won't be able to control myself."

Kakuzu then smiled. "Good. Maybe this will teach you a lesson or two about respect." With that said Kakuzu started raining down more and more spanks with a lecture.

SMACK. "Hidan, "SMACK. " You better get an attitude check," SMACK. "And I mean NOW." SMACK. He stopped smacking for a moment to see that Hidan was sobbing on his lap. He delivered 10 more smacks to Hidans bottom. With every smack came a jerk and yelp from Hidan. He looked down at Hidan and continued talking with his lecture. "I want you to know Hidan, that I will not take any more disrespect from you. If we have to have this talk again, I will make it much worse. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Hidan nodded immediately not trusting his voice. "Good. And like I said you will go apologize to Deidara. And you will get your scythe back in five days if you behave." Miraculously Hidan got his voice back to protest.

"Kakuzu you said I could get it back in two days." Hidan said still having tears running down his face. Kakuzu helped him off of his lap and turned him to face him.

"That was before you disrespected me. And do not argue with me." Kakuzu said noticing how Hidan was about to open his mouth to say something back. "Oh, well you better get going to say sorry to Deidara. It is getting late and I want you back in the room by 10. Is that clear?"

Hidan spoke, "Yes Kakuzu. But how can I go apologize to Deidara now when I look like I was crying. He is gonna call me a cry baby. I'll do it later. Please Kakuzu not now." Hidan said lowering his eyes ashamed.

"No you will now. And that is not up for debate. It is already 9:45. You better hurry because if you're late you will be sorry." Kakuzu said lifting Hidans chin up to look him in the eye.

Hidan then started to sob again. "Ple..ase Kak…kuzu…..dont ma..kkkkeee…. me." Hidan said eyes streaming with tears. Kakuzu had enough of Hidans arguing. He pulled him low so he could whisper in his ear. "You better do what you're told, or I will put you over my knee again." He said finishing his sentence with a hard smack to Hidans butt.

"Yeep." Hidan said to the smack. He quickly ran out the room to go find Deidara. Kakuzu smiled.

Finally some respect.


End file.
